1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge apparatus, and more particularly, to a hinge apparatus having a combined function of an automatic pop-up and forced hinging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been a great improvement in and marketing of folder type home electronic appliances like camcorders or laptop computers in which an LCD panel is opened and closed with respect to an appliance body. To open and close the LCD panel with respect to the body, a hinge apparatus is required.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional hinge apparatus employed in a laptop computer. As shown in FIG. 1, the hinge apparatus includes a fixing bracket 3 disposed on a body 1, a supporting bracket 4 fixed on a panel 2 that is opened and closed with respect to the body 1, a hinge shaft 5 connected to the fixing bracket 3 and the supporting bracket 4, a plurality of washers 6 disposed on the hinge shaft 5, and a plate spring 7.
In the above-described configuration, the supporting bracket 4 is connected between the washers 6, while the plate spring 7 is connected between the supporting shaft 4 and the washers 6. Accordingly, due to an elastic force of the plate spring 7, a frictional force is generated between the supporting shaft 4 and the washers 6. Due to the frictional force, the panel 2 is prevented from free-pivoting with respect to the body 1 when the panel 2 opens or closes the body 1. When the panel 2 is opened with respect to the body 1 by a predetermined angle, the panel 2 is fixed in its position by the frictional force. More specifically, a user may adjust the angle of the panel 2 with respect to the body 1 manually by releasing a locking device disposed between the panel 2 and the body 1, and moving the panel 2 up or down.
The above-described configuration is one of typical examples of the hinge apparatus, which needs an improvement in terms of handling. That is, even when the locking device is released, the panel 2 remains tightly contacted with the body 1 and it is hard for the user to open the panel 2 manually.